Black Blood and White Eyes
by Midnight's Eyes
Summary: Azrael is a child of Sithis born into the Mortal world of Tamriel. She is the tool of the Daedra Princes and exacts their will on the world. After hundreds of years after her creation, she is compelled by Sithis to join the nearly extinct Dark Brotherhood in Dawnstar, Skyrim. Then Sithis sets her on a path and removes all contact of all Immortals. I don't own the elder scrolls.
1. Names and Blood

Chapter 1: Names and Blood

"My only purpose is to serve the Daedra as their tool in the mortal realm. I am a Seer. That is why I came to you!" The Listener looked at me coolly, a bloody dagger in one hand and leaning over me. He was staring at me intently, deciding if I spoke the truth or not. I was shackled in iron cuffs to the cold and bloody wall in the Dark Brotherhoods outpost near Solitude. I had glimpsed the fair city moments before entering, hoping it wouldn't be my last view of Skyrim.

"The Night Mother has told me nothing of your arrival, Dunmer," he leaned in and spoke in my ear, hot breath against my neck. "Your abilities, your purpose, nor your allegiances. Why should I believe you?" He bared his teeth in a snare and pulled away again as the dagger hovered over my skin again.

"Your Night Mother does not send me, Sithis himself does!" His ice blue eyes gazed intently on my cloudy white ones. Hot blood dripped from the cut above my eye, and the one on my cheek dripped into my mouth.

"Ask your Patron. Ask her about the true child of darkness. Ask of The Void's plan for me. I do not lie." The Listener's eyes clouded over slightly as he listened to the words of his Patron. Thankfully Sithis himself had granted me the ability to hear any and all communication from the Immortals, bound or Daedra.

The Night Mother's slow, screaming whisper of a voice entered my mind.

"My Listener, she does not lie of being the tool of the Daedra. Nor of her allegiance to The Void. Ask her "What is life's greatest illusion?" If Sithis has spoken to her recently, she will know the answer; Innocence, my Brother." I waited because I could not hear mortals thread of communication but soon I understood what the Listener had asked.

"Send her soul into the Void." A moment more of silence before the whisper returned, "But If she answers correctly, bring her to the sanctuary as a sister."

When no more voices spoke, the Listener looked at me. He spoke the question slowly, watching my face for any reaction. I waited a moment, studying him back. He was a handsome, especially for the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Ice blue eyes, long black hair tied behind his head, sharp nose and a sneering mouth. These little accents added a hint of darkness and cruelty to his warm Breton features.

I pulled forward on my bonds and leaned close to him. "Innocence." I smiled with blood on my teeth,"My Brother."

Shock ran over his features, but he hid the emotion quickly after. He leaned above me and cut the bindings. I slumped to the floor, weak and sore, rubbing my wrists to try and erase the pain. He leaned over and healed the worst of my wounds with a spell, and helped me up, motioned towards my armor and weapons and told me to meet him outside.

Finally alone in the creaking old shack, I sent a prayer towards Sithis for thanks, knowing I could join him at any moment. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to relieve some of the stress, and my hands came away red with blood. Luckily it was from pre-existing wounds that had recently closed. I sighed because I hated having blood in my white hair, it was so noticeable. I sighed again thinking I'd have to wear my hood up.

I knelt over, picking up my amour and quickly put it on. It was made of a black, ebony type material. Hard as diamonds yet flexible enough for me to run as fast as I could. The armor was sharp and dangerous looking, but the metal was designed with intricate feathers, softening the look. The dark metal made my skin look a deeper blue. I fastened a simple black cloak around my throat, as pulled up the hood. I strapped my dagger to my hip and put my bow and quiver over my shoulder, then I met the Listener outside.

He was standing beside a daedric horse that I knew all to well. "Shadowmere!" I said as I gave a wicked grin, splitting open a cut on my cheek. I made my way to the beast and it recognized me, neighing softly and butting my hand with its head. I cooed "sweet girl, beautiful girl" as I pet the horse. From behind me I heard a grunt and The Listener was looking at our embrace quizzically.

I spit the blood that had run into my mouth and have him a wry smile. "I'm older than you may think young Listener. I was already old when I met the original owner of this fine beast; Lucien Lachance. Being a Listener I'm sure you know who he was." The Listeners eyes sparkled with a hidden joke and it was his turn to surprise me.

"Yes I know who Lucien Lachance was. Member of the Black Hand accused of murdering other members, then being murdered himself. Yes, I know the legacy of my blood." He snickered as he dabbed said blood of of a cut on his arm.

"He was my great, great grandfather." he smirked back at me and it was my turn to be shocked. Yes now that the connection had been made he had looked familiar. The recognition left a gut wrenching pain for my long dead friend. Who knew he had time to pass on his line before his death. I studied the young man before me.

Same deep black hair and sharp, thin nose, thick bottom lip curved in the same sneer Lucien would always give me. The only difference, possibly what threw me off, where his ice blue eyes that had nothing to do with the Lachance bloodline. The Listener held out his hand, almost mockingly.

"James Laurent Lachance, at your service ma belle." He took my hand in his and kissed it like he was a knight instead of a murderer.

"And you have your grandfathers charm as well. Azrael Sang-DeNoir is what they call me."

XxX

"Sang-Denoir. Black blood. If I hadn't cut you myself I would have been enticed to see if you indeed bled black." I smiled at him that was more a baring of teeth.

"And I'd cut out your diamond eyes and make a necklace of them to wear wherever I went, sweet Lachance."

"But your white eyes are so much prettier! Like glassy pearls. They match your hair wonderfully too!"

This was the banter that had gone on since they left the abandoned shack heading towards Dawnstar almost two days ago. They were very close to the town by now, both shivering while they rode Shadowmere in the blizzard.

"Madame Sang-DeNoir, why don't we stop and have a drink at the tavern before meeting our family?"

"You just want to put a dagger in my back before anyone else, eh? Get all the glory of sending my soul back to Sithis. Don't you Sweet Lachance?" He laughed deeply but made no comment, so I agreed.

XxX

We settled in, the mid day snow raging against the taverns walls and the warm fire roaring. We had taken our drinks, soup and bread over to a quiet corner of the room. Before I could take a swig of my wine, Lachance spoke.

"I have many questions for you, but," He looked at me quizzically, waiting to see if it would be rude to continue. I waved my hand in the air to finish asking.

"I'm most curious about you and my grandfather knew each other."

I sighed and took a sip drink of red wine. "Well, there isn't much of a story there. Sithis sent me to find him, so I did." I continued eating as James looked at me expectantly.

"Why were you to find him?"

"Sithis told me he was in peril and was not yet his time to join the Void. I rescued him from the captivities of the Thalmer, who had somehow managed to capture him, when he was here in Skyrim on a contract. "

He waited but I didn't continue. "Then?" he probed. I sighed and put down my meal, knowing I'd have to tell a longer story to satisfy him.

"Then we fled into the forest and traveled to Cyrodiil where Lucien invited me to join the Dark Brotherhood." I took a bite of bread and a sip of wine to warm my belly before I continued. "I declined but ended up buying a small house near the Brotherhood Sanctuary. I was their ally and friend if not their family. When Lucien was murdered I resumed my travels across Tamriel and had finally settled in Ivarstead here in Skyrim. The Daedra had decided to let me live in peace for the next few years until recently when I was warned about this encounter. So I had time to gather supplies and plan."

James choked on his mead. "You mean you knew all this would happen? The murder in Rorikstead? Attempting to Kidnap a member of the Dark Brotherhood? The chase to Solitude? And your capture?" That's when I smiled at him and he looked dumbfound.

"I didn't know who you were if that's any consolation. And I didn't know what would happen after I entered the outpost, no. Everything else was a set up." I smirked at him and he just looked at me, searching for the secrets in my eyes.

"How does it work?" he waved his hand in my general direction.

"That, I am not inclined to answer. No, don't question any further." I held up my hand when he opened his mouth to interrupt me. "I know only bits and pieces myself. But what I do know I will keep private for now."

Suddenly he leaned forward and took my hand in his, kissing it softly. I sat there amused but shocked. "You are an exquisite character Miss Sang-DeNoir." he stood. "I believe it is time you met your family if you are still interested." He still held my hand and pulled me up gently. I swallowed the last of my wine ungracefully and slammed the cup back down smiling cynically.

"That would be divine Sir Lachance."

XxX


	2. Mother and Father

Chapter 2: Mother and Father

We walked beside Shadowmere along the banks of Dawnstar. The blizzard had let up slightly but the townsfolk still stayed in their warm homes drinking mead to warm their bellies and lounging in front of a warm fire. I shivered against the dripping wet snow that seemed to know how to creep into the hardest to reach bindings.

We walked around to the Dark Brotherhood entrance and a snake like voice, not unlike the Night Mothers entered my mind asking me the same question that Lachance had asked in the abandoned shake. I answered correctly and the door swung open. We headed into the hall, cave walls covered in cobwebs and the Dark brotherhoods tapestries covering the walls. James led me down the passage and into the main hall. My family members were already gathered around the table, sharing mead and dinner. The babble of chatter died down as they realized the listener had not come alone.

"Welcome your new family member; Sister Azrael Sang-DeNoir."

As he said my name a young girl perked up and looked at me in interest. She stood and I was surprised to recognize her.

"Aha! Babette! What a wonderful surprise!" She flashed me her fanged grin, happy yet still calm.

"Sister, it has been a long time! Immortality has been treating you well!" she looked around the room at the eyes shifting between us. "We might as well explain to our confused family members. And I would love to hear how you have fared these last two hundred years!" I smirked at her knowing she was only speaking these facts aloud so the rest if our family would become intrigued.

"If you showed me a bottle I mead I'd be more than willing to catch you up on some events, though telling 200 years worth of stories may take some time."

XxX

Some hours later I had told my family my past, the brief version of course.

I was the spawn of the void, not born but created in the likeness of a Dunmer or Dark Elf. Raised by Sinnammu Mirpal, Wise Woman of the Ahemmusa Tribe of Ashlanders on the island of Vvardenfell in Morrowind over 300 years ago. Was alive for the resurrection of the Neraverine, The Oblivion Crisis and now, the coming of the Dragonborn. How I was a Seer and communicated with all Daedra but most of all my Creator and lord, Sithis. And finally my immortality, my strange appearance and my abilities.

"I had met Babette one day when traveling through Saidrith Mora where I was buying alchemy ingredients and I had recognized her as a vampire. We spoke and spent long hours discussing our immortality because she has recognized me as not entirely mortal. We became fast friends but Babette had plans to travel to Cyrodiil while I stayed in Morrowind up until the Red Mountain exploded. Azura had let me know about what was going to happen so I could warn as many people as I could. So I moved with my people to Skyrim.

I met Lucien Lachance of the Dark Brotherhood some years later where I freed him from the Thalmer. He asked me to join him on his travels, which I did. Then I moved to Cyrodiil, I didn't join the Dark Brotherhood then, I was asked but I felt I wasn't needed. For a long time I lived there, doing deeds sent to me by the Daedra and occasionally helping Lucien with contracts. After Lucien died, I traveled across Tanriel until I moved to Ivarstead back in Skyrim. Now this is the short version, but imagine these events being scattered across hundreds of years. For now, Sithis has sent me on this path, so this is the path I will take."

I swallowed down the last of the mead and looked into the eyes of my family. None of their eyes held any fear nor alienation. Jame's eyes sparkled but I could not discover the meaning hidden in the blue pools. I stood then.

"I have given you much to consider, and it is getting late. I wish to speak to the Night Mother briefly before bed. It has been a very eventful day." I smiled warmly and the jester Cicero leaped up. I had been surprised by his quietness through my story, but he had been seated in a corner away from the rest of the family, muttering and laughing as I told my story.

"Good night Azzy!" Yelled Babette. I groaned at the old nickname, hoping it wouldn't catch on with the other members. The jester danced a little jig and when I clapped he grinned.

"Our sweet lady is maiden, mother... And crone. Hehehe Cicero comes mother." Cicero grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle and I couldn't help the mad grin that spread across my face before leading me off to see the Night Mothers Corpse.

XxX

I knelt before the unholy corpse as Cicero danced behind me, singing gruesome tales that I managed to tune out. "Sweet Mother." I bowed my head respectfully as I knelt at her Iron Tomb.

"Daughter..." came the whisper soon enough. Suddenly both immense darkness and blinding light clouded my vision. When I looked back up I was no longer in the dark brotherhood sanctuary, but a field stretching on as far as the eye could see in all directions. The field was filled with dead and rotting black grass, Deathbell flowers, and Nightshade flowers. Suddenly there was a figure standing before me in long black robes. Her face was hidden in shadow but I saw decaying lips and two gleaming black orbs, dark as pitch, looking back at me. "Daughter..." Came the whisper again, and as the Night Mother spoke I smelled death and decay on her lips. A shadow appeared beside her and I saw a skeletal being dressed in black robes as well. Holes in the robe let flashes of bloodied bone show through, but his face was completely covered, a black void where the face would be. I saw no eyes from this being, but I knew him to be Sithis. I bowed my head in their presence.

"Daughter Azrael. A path has been set before you now." His voice felt thick as tar and cold as ice as he spoke. "As my child you bring death wherever you go. The Brotherhood will gain from this. You will aid them in rebuilding their strength. Re-establish the fear that once lived in the hearts off all living creatures of Nirn." I shivered in excitement.

"Daughter," Night mother spoke, lifting my face to hers with a rotting, skeletal finger that cut my cheek. "Re-build the Brotherhood, expand our family, kill often and well. We will be watching."

"Will you not be guiding me Mother? Dread Father?" I asked respectfully.

"I cannot predict every circumstance. I will guide you when you need guiding but you must take control of your own fate. You cannot alter your destiny, but you are able to alter the path you take to reach your destiny. Live a life of your own. My Daedra children will not interfere until your path has been decided. We will be watching."

"Be blessed child." The Night Mother kissed my forehead, breaking the skin. Black blood spilled over my eyes and I passed out.

XxX


	3. A New Life Begins

ASDN 3

I did not wake peacefully. I woke because I was in pain. My eyes burned, every cut was aching as if hot metal was dragged across each wound, my forehead pounded exactly where the Night mother's lips had been. I sat bolt upright and screamed in agony before coughing up black blood into my hands. Suddenly as the pain came, it was gone. I sat, starry eyed, gazing around the room. There were three people seated around me; Babette, Cicero and the Listener. All seemed shocked. I then remembered my conversation with the gods and I shivered. Sithis was no longer with me. He denounced me. I no longer had a purpose. I stared at my shaking hands trying to think but my head was cloudy with confusion. He left me. Sithis. He left me all alone.

Tears filled my eyes and I heard the voices around me speak frantically, trying to calm me. Hands touched me, but they weren't the corpse, dead hand that I wanted. I pulled away in rage.

"Leave me to my Solitude!" I yelled at them. Startled, the vampire child and listener tried to calm me. But they left when I started throwing things at them. I whimpered at the quiet in my head. "Allllll alloooonneeee" I wailed.

"Solitude." came a whisper and my head whipped around, hoping the voice was in my head, hoping it would be an immortal. It was the jester, sitting in the corner with his eyes closed, who was speaking. "Lonely Cicero could tell you a thing or two about... solitude," he whispered. I moaned in pain and loss, curled up on my bed and closed my eyes. I heard the jester stand but was surprised when I felt a weight on my bed. Cicero wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Not alone, sister. Cicero has Azrael and Babette and Nazir and The Listener. Azrael has The Listener and Nazir and Babette and Cicero." I hugged his chest and he stroked my hair.

"I am a seeing-blind seer." I laughed at my loss.

Cicero giggled, "And I am the Sane Madman! Or the Mad Sane Man? Hehehe!" Cicero laughter died down until the room was silent, then I heard his voice whisper in my ear. "Mother watches over Cicero. Cicero knows she does but she doesn't speak to Cicero. Mother loves Cicero and Father loves Azrael." I thought for a moment.

"Yes Cicero. They love us."

XxX

It had been four weeks since I had spoken to The Void and the Night Mother in the field of flowers. It had been three weeks and I desperately needed to do something. I still didn't know what to become of my new life. Well, I was an assassin now. Maybe I'll go kill someone. I received a contract from the Listener and started gathering my things for the trip to Whiterun. I was only a few minutes away from leaving when a sudden idea came to my mind. I headed down to the private rooms and knocked on the door.

"Yeeeeees? Oh Seer! What can Cicero do for you?"

"Pack your things Jester, we are heading on a trip, you and I."

"Does it involve sneaking and stabbing? Please say yes!" Cicero jumped giddily in anticipation.

"Of course, Sweet Cicero! Pack quickly, we leave as soon as you are ready!"

XxX

At nightfall the three days later Cicero and I were leaving Whiterun heading back to the Dawnstar sanctuary. We had murdered a farming family for fun the first night and were sitting on the outter ring of darkness of our target's fire. It was a beautifully quiet night and my blade sang for blood.

I didn't want to know what kind of things this man had done to enrage someone enough for the Dark Brotherhood to step in. All I knew is this man needed to die, and I was going to enjoy it. I held my hand out and told Cicero to stay put. I snuck up behind the target, and used a paralyzing spell. Quickly we gagged and tied him to a tree far from any travelers, Cicero and I toyed with the contract. I used an anti-paralysis spell on the man, and I could see the horror enter his eyes at he stared at us. I slowly pulled out my gleaming weapon and held it at eye level for him to see.

"This blade is enchanted to heal your wounds, but it has a very special poison in it as well. The enchantment will heal over the surface but let the poison blossom in your veins. It will hurt. I can guarantee that." I smiled at him and heard a whimper from the man. Slowly I dragged the dagger along his cheek. His eyes rolled back in agony and I smiled. Then I sat back and watched as the poison worked in his veins after I pulled away.

"As you can probably tell, the poison hurts like flame. I'm quite proud of the invention of it, if I do say so myself. The best part though, is it won't kill you. No, that is why it's on a blade." I held out the hilt to my eager companion and sat back watching. Occasionally I would ask for the blade and enjoy the fun. It didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked as Cicero became to excited and accidentally killed the man. We left for home laughing and I had to admit Cicero was fun to have as a killing partner.

XxX


End file.
